Defunct
by Rampage-Phobia
Summary: "What is life? What is death? Am I alive...?" After twelve long years, Orochimaru's experiment is finally complete. She knows nothing about emotions and the Sannin is trying to keep it that way, but when she is determind to find out, just what will she learn? OC/Multi


**:: Defunct ::**

Definition:

Something Extinct or Not functioning

**One**

"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."

_~Leonardo da Vinci_

An eerie figure peered into a gigantic, glass tank covered in wires and electrical equipment somewhere deep underground. Jotting down several things onto some paper in his pale hands, he grinned maliciously and licked his lips. His extrodinarily long tongue traced his lips with anticipation as his new experiment stood in front of him. So close to the most amazing discovery of his life.

He'd waited twelve long, work-filled years studying and developing his new creation and in a few short days, it would be able to leave the confines of it's tank.

His sandals clicked on the metal floor as he made his way to his assistant and apprentice. He checked the META's vital signs and movements in the container. Watching it closely as to record every single scrap of data available each day and monitoring it's movements to see if anything was wrong. It was a marvellous discovery and the most priceless experiment he'd ever done. If a single thing went wrong, a single letter missed out or misspelt word written, twelve years would go down the drain. META was a vital part in his research and he would die before anyone even attempted to see it. Even his apprentice was restricted to only monitoring and recording it's processes. Only himself could see the most inner workings of his creation. Only two days to go until META came to life.

Two. Single. Days.

During the second to last day of META's completion, he and his student began to put it's movements into it and it's behaviour patterns.

Just after the task was completed, he stepped forwards to gaze at his new creation almost lovingly. All of a sudden he dropped his notes and pen as the META twitched violently in it's confinement and jerked around slightly.

"How soon Orochimaru-sama?" His student said, sweat trickling down his brow.

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Soon Kabuto, just two days." He purred in satisfaction and excitement.

On the final day of META's hibernation, it twitched and moved at random times in the glass tank. After checking it's vital systems and movements they knew that it would wake so very soon.

For the rest of the day, Kabuto and Orochimaru shook slightly with excitement. His test subjects and most prized, well previously prized, possessions gathered around him in confusion and agitation with their master's odd behaviour.

"Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro," The oto-nin started, unable to stop himself from smiling with glee. "I have called you here to tell you about my most prized experiment."

The group waited in silent fury of their master lying to them about being his most prized experiments all these years.

"For the past twelve years I have been growing META, or Mechanical Electro Time Aberration. It is possibly the most time consuming experiment I have ever done and I have considered keeping it here under my watch." Orochimaru continued, struggling to keep his cool.

"After twelve-long years there is only until tomorrow until it is completed. And so I have decided that you should see with experiment." The yellow-eyed man eagerly turned around and headed to the bottom level of his hideout.

The Sound Five followed hesitantly, giving each other glances of worry. They almost struggled to keep up with their master as he bolted down endless corridors of stone at a brisk pace. When he finally reached the bottom, Orochimaru cut open his palm and wrote the sentence: _'Seimei no minamoto' _In kanji on the wall.

"_Kaikan_!" The man said, pressing his bloodied palm to the cracked wall.

The wall fell in on itself and revealed a hidden room to their eyes. The room was entirely made of metal and the cold air bit at their skin harshly.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called out.

"Orochimaru-sama?" The grey-haired teenager replied, walking forwards while frowning at the large group.

"Show them." Was all he said.

"Hai. Follow me." Kabuto lead the Sound Five to the large tank covered in wires where META was. "Please be quiet, any loud noises may disturb META and we don't want that."

The group was lead to the tank where Kabuto pushed a bundle of the wires out the way of the tank's front.

The group gasped and clutched their mouths, all in awe.

"Brilliant isn't it?" The snake-summoner said to no one in particular.

"O-Orochimaru-sama... How...?" The red-haired female whispered almost inaudibly.

"Time, dear Tayuya." He chuckled. "Time and patience."

His chuckles echoed slightly throughout the large room.

A group of six crowded around the tank to observe the completion of the new experiment from a safe distance. Orochimaru tapped several buttons and took out many of the wires from the container, shaking with glee all the time.

"Finally... How long I've waited to press this button..." He whispered to himself.

Orochimaru clicked the light blue button that stopped flashing after it was pressed. Nobody made a sound until a loud whooshing sound came from the tank and the water was sucked out rapidly.

The snake-nin almost ran forwards to the container and pushed the 'release' button on the back.

Seconds ticked by until a subtle sliding sound was heard and a gas was released into the water less tank. The white smoke blocked everyone's vision before the door slid to the side of the container achingly slow.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The smoke started to clear and a silhouette was seen moving towards the group.

_Pat, tap, pat, tap._

The smoke cleared. META was there. In front of them.

Sharp eyes snapped open.

Orochimaru gazed in awe at his new creation.

It was alive.

No... _She _was alive.

After twelve long years she had been awakened and stood there proudly, watching the crowd of people with a calculating look.

She was a unique being. Nobody could ever hope to replicate her.

She had long, ankle-length hair that fell to the ground in loose, spikey waves. It started off pale green before fading to a deep turquoise near the ends. Her odd, light green eyes that turned yellow before a slither of firey orange could be seen at the bottom, watched them carefully. Her pale skin glowed slightly in the dull light of the machines and her bare, lithe figure moved slightly as she switched her weight to her left leg, hip jutting out slightly. She did not shiver, her pale pink lips parted, letting out warm puffs of air in the metal chamber. Thick, black lashes seemed to sweep across her high cheek bones as she closed her eyes for a millesecond.

"META, where are you?" Orochimaru asked gently.

"In your hideout, underground." She replied in a soft, quiet voice.

"How old are you META?"

"Twelve years and two months."

"Do you know who I am?" He continued.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." She nodded slightly.

"Good." He smiled broadly at her.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, she walked towards the Sound Kage and bowed deeply. "I am at your disposal, Orochimaru-sama."

"Tayuya." The said girl snapped back to reality. "Take... Jiku to get some clothes."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." She bowed.

"Jiku?" The green-haired girl asked, confused.

"Hai. That will be your new name." And with that he walked off.

After helping Jiku put on her new clothes; a long-sleeved, fishnet top, plain white yutaka with a purple rope bow, white bottoms and black sandals, the two females went into Orochimaru's main laboratory and office.

The rest of the Sound Five turned to them as they both muttered a faint "Orochimaru-sama" and bowed.

"Come here, Jiku." The said main asked.

She ghosted over to his side and bowed her head slightly.

"After twelve years of developing, Jiku has the behavior of a highly intelligent twelve-year-old and mature personality. However, her mind is still empty and must be filled with knowledge and jutsu. I am going to be personally training her but on times I am not available, she will need a new sensei." Jiku glanced uneasily at her new master.

"Therefore, I have chosen Kimimaro to be her sensei while I am busy. The rest of you will assist Kimimaro is teaching her and helping her learn. She is naturally fast and her brain can process things quicker than most her age so she will not have to start from rock bottom. I hope you don't _disappoint_ me, it would be such a _shame_ if you were to fail me." A dangerous tone underlined his words on the last sentence.

The group nodded, slightly stiff from the sudden killing intent.

"Jiku." He turned to the young teen. "I hope you will try your very hardest to learn everything we teach you as you won't get another chance. You will be sluggish and exaughst yourself a lot as you have just woken up, but your large chakra supply will help you overcome that."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama" She nodded eagerly, wanting to learn.

"Dismissed, Jiku and Kimimaro stay though." The unmention people filed out of the room quickly, closing the door behind them.

"Kimimaro, I expect you to not only teacher Jiku, but _protect _her as well and guide her. If you do _not_, I will _rip _you apart limb by limb." Orochimaru said cooly.

Kimimaro looked at the young girl. How could he not protect her? He would give his life without a moment's notice to protect her.

• _Morté_ •


End file.
